world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Janet Kornhoff
Janet Kornhoff was a Racer in the World Race Series, first appearing in World Race 2.0. In the race she drove a "1969 Dodge Charger General Lee" for the Florida Tangerines team. In the car with her was William Kornhoff and together they got 12th Place. World Race Extreme In late 2014, in World Race Extreme, Janet appears again, this time once again with William. They got a good placing of 16th. They also still drive the Tangerines' Charger. 2015 In World Race 2015, Janet now drives separately in a "Duesenberg J" for The Diamonds. In this race she claims 18th Place, much better than William. Wisconsin Special 2 Janet Kornhoff appears in WS2 racing inside a car shared by 7 other people (Joe Klacke, William Kornhoff, Risa Klacke, Alleigha Quibar, Allie Quibar and Kaycee). It is unknown if she was the driver. 2015: Part 2 In World Race 2015: Part 2 Janet takes their old "1969 Dodge Charger" showing the old duo kept it, while William gets the 2014 Model for the Challenger. In the Race she is sponsored by Singer Sewing Machines and made 9th Place right behind William. She Leads the Georgia Rebels. World Race 2016 (Rio) Janet in World Race Series 2016 drives a red 1964 Chevrolet Impala, the same model and color later driven by Ignazio Stefano in the 2nd leg of World Race Series 2018. She appears in the Rio race exclusively, as she got 23rd place, second to last only before Claire Kornhoff. She drove decent, though her car had the lowest horsepower rating of the field. Driver Gallery JOOOE.PNG|Around the bend fhbfhn.PNG|In the final 23rd place Nudge.PNG|Battling Edward Dumas World Race 2017: Race 4 Miami Homestead Janet Kornhoff appears once more in World Race Series 2017, first in the Leg 1 race at Miami Homestead. She drives a Lexus F Sport sedan in the race. She seems to have upped her driving skill and drives very well, taking the lead twice and staying in the leading pack for almost the entire event. In the end she makes 4th place, just enough to qualify her for Leg 2, unlike in the 2016 series. Driver Gallery racestart2.PNG|In second place at race start sdasd.PNG dsADASD.PNG|Some premature braking as she tries to overtake Emma Kolacke. LEX.PNG|On the second lap. takeover.PNG ov4l.PNG|On the oval. inthlead.PNG|She takes the lead on the final lap. dasds.PNG|She is then overtaken by Kirk Kornhoff. His overtake causes her to swerve and lose 3rd place to Stephanie Dumas. redness2.PNG World Race 2017: Race 6 California Highway Janet Kornhoff drove once more in 2017, in the Leg 2 race in California. In the race she drove a Mclaren MP4-12C supercar. She drove cautiously, not aggressively. In the end, she claimed 6th place and not being in the top 4, she was eliminated from the series. Driver Gallery dsfsaff.PNG|Janet at race start fffffffffffffffffffffffffff.PNG dasdddd.PNG|Janet upon arriving at the finish line in 6th place. World Race Series 2018: Race #2 Circuit De Spa Janet Kornhoff makes her sole appearance in World Race Series 2018 driving a grey classic 1960's McLaren F1 car in the leg 1 race #2 event at Circuit De Spa. Janet had an excellent qualifying time and started the race in 3rd place. Eventually, however, she dropped several places and settled for 8th place in the end, still decent but not good enough to be qualified for leg 2 of the 2018 series. Driver Gallery janet1.PNG janet2.PNG janet3.PNG|Janet is bumped by Tomás Kain but she quickly regains control sdgfsgsg.PNG|The resulting damage to Janet's McLaren. janet6.PNG|Janet on lap 2. World Race Series 2019: Race #3 Virginia International Raceway Janet Kornhoff returns to the WRS in World Race Series 2019, making a single appearance while driving a 2014 HSV Gen-F GTS sedan. Her one appearance was in the 3rd Leg 1 race which was held at Virginia International Raceway (VIR). Her performance was below average for her even considering her WRS 2018 Circuit De Spa finishing placement. She began the VIR race in 18th place with a qualifying time of 3:17:89. Janet still managed to pass many drivers through skilled driving and utilizing the aggressive curves of VIR but unfortunately for her, it was not enough and she finished in 13th. This was not enough to qualify her for the WRS 2019 finale race at the Nurburgring. As a result, Janet was disqualified from the 2019 series. As displayed by her driver information card, Janet's car's engine is a 577hp supercharged V8, her representative country is the USA and her gender is female. Gallery dwseraqwerw.JPG|Janet (2nd to last car back) making turns on Lap 1 at VIR. 3453535qewrqe.JPG|Janet (2nd car down) on the VIR straight amidst the pack of drivers. 3retewtret.JPG|In front of Joshua Brown on Lap 2. bosch.JPG|She picks up speed through the corners. Category:Team Leaders Category:Racers Category:Kornhoff Racing Dynasty Category:Dodge Drivers Category:Dodge Charger Drivers Category:Duesenberg Drivers Category:Duesenberg J Drivers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Chevrolet Impala Drivers Category:Lexus Drivers Category:Lexus F Sport Drivers Category:McLaren Drivers Category:McLaren MP4-12C Drivers Category:McLaren F1 Car Drivers Category:F1 Car Drivers Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS Extreme Category:WRS 2015 Category:Wisconsin Special 2 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Miami Category:WRS 2017 California Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Circuit De Spa Category:The Florida Tangerines Category:The Diamonds Category:The Georgia Rebels Category:HSV Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 VIR